Seven Years Later
by SylphJay
Summary: Asch has spent the past seven years molding himself into the perfect soldier. But despite pushing people out, Asch can feel his suppressed humanity begin to surface when she shows up. Asch wants nothing more than to push her away; he wants nothing more than to embrace his best friend. My first fanfic! Lemons are naturally, woven here. Enjoy and comments welcome!


Asch smashed his right first against the dresser table.

"Dammit! Why does it have to be like this!"

Emotions. They're a fickle thing.

He couldn't allow himself these emotions. _To feel_. For over seven years, Asch had wanted nothing but one thing: revenge. He didn't have time to deal with emotional humans and their emotional drama. He had casted everything aside except the drawing anger against those who were responsible for what had happened to him. He didn't care what people thought of him or what he would do after his plans were completed. He had been living, training, planning, for a long time now and he was so close to achieving it. What else besides to fight for fighting was there?

Besides, that Replica took everything from him anyway. There wasn't really anything to fight for, beyond revenge, or go back to. Asch didn't know whether to hate Luke or find him a blessing. Since being cloned 7 years ago, Luke was assigned the task of being the Duke's Son; tearing apart the boy Asch was from the only life he knew. Since that day…. everything changed. Raised from the ashes of what was, Asch was born. He trained mercilessly, giving up the part of him that was human. He sacrificed his happiness, his ability to love, laugh, play…. Asch meticulously meditated to supress being overwhelmed by emotion; learning to survive on reason alone. He had molded himself into the perfect soldier. Patient, stoic, strong, dedicated.

And now, _she_, had to come and mix it all up. Asch felt he was starting to lose his composure; everything was falling apart.

Emotions. They're a fickle thing.

Hunched over the wooden desk, Asch slowly stood tall and removed his clenched fist carefully. Damaged hands would not do good for anyone, now. He silently cursed at himself for allowing himself to allow his anger to get the better of him. Asch flexed his fingers and moved his wrist up and down. Bruised, with small cuts, but not broken. Thank Yulia.

The desk was another story. A large welt where his fist went caused the old oak wood to crack around it. It would not be salvageable. Asch knew this hotel was not a cheap one and he would have to pay for the damages to the dresser. Not that money was really an issue being a part of the Oracle Knights. Asch was not upset he had to pay for it; he was pissed he allowed his emotions to rule over reason. He could count the times on his fingertips he lost his temper over something so ridiculously emotional, like this one, like…..caring….for someone.

Asch placed both hands flat down on the dresser, careful not to touch any of the damaged wood. Breathing heavily, he tried calm himself down as he stared at himself in the mirror. A dark figure started back; angry and disappointed. Bright green eyes shone through the dimming sunset light and his long red hair fell over and covered his face, reminding himself he was starting to look like that stupid, useless, Replica. Asch ran his left hand through his hair, pulling it back off his face and back into its usual slicked back fashion. He reminded himself to ask Sync to cut it for him next time they met – it was getting too long.

A gentle knock broke Asch out of his trance.

"Hello…?" A familiar feminine voice cried through the door. "Can… I…. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Asch glared at the door. He knew it was pointless to ignore the Princess, she knew he was in here. He looked down again at the dresser, his palms flat on the wooden dresser for a small moment, deciding if he had the energy to deal with her, to face her. Slowly, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, Yeah….but I'm pretty busy so keep it qui-"

Princess Natalia stood in the hallway in loose casual clothes, hunched over, tears streaming down her delicate face.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you, Luke."

Asch felt this face turn as red as his hair. He hated that name more than he hated himself for feeling the emotions he was feeling, now. Every time he looked at her brought forth painful memories.

"Don't call me that! It is not who I am," he barked a little too aggressively.

Asch watched the woman's face become sullener and her deep eyes widen even more. He understood this was just as hard for her as it was for him and he wasn't exactly making it easy. Since teaming up with Natalia and Jade and trying to find out what Van was up to, it had been hard to ignore the history between them. Asch kept his distance as much as possible. Complicating things was only a distraction. Of course, he missed her. But how could he, after all these years apart, return to a friendship after the things he has done. The things he has seen. The people he has killed. Natalia was a Princess. Asch was a monster.

"Of course…I….I'm sorry….Asch" Natalia trailed out the name slowly and unsurely.  
"I just wanted….to thank you…..for, you know, saving me back at the caves today."

Asch was taken aback. He didn't except her to show any gratitude towards him after the way he had been treating her the past few days. Emotions swirled through Asch, it was almost magical the way these pent-up feelings he had began to surface. He felt relieved and angry at the same time, the magic inside him ready to explode at anytime.

"Don't worry about it." He snapped. Suppressing his feelings back down and trying to think of ways to get her as far away from him as possible.

"I was just doing my job as Team-Leader." Asch began feeling his walls begin to build back up around him. He stopped and allowed it, feeling the darkness creep back into him, the darkness that allowed him to push away people he cared about.

His eyes turn dark and sinister. Asch hissed like a snake, his voice dark menacing, "we couldn't very well have our dear _precious princess_ damaged, could we? With war looming anytime now, I don't think Daddy or your precious citizens would like that. Stay focused and stay out of my way so that I don't have to be distracted, making sure you're always out of harm's way. It's annoying."

Asch expected Natalia to silently back away from him, turn around and walk back to her room, back to her life. But the Princess only seemed to stand taller. Natalia held her head high, like the way she did as a kid when she wanted someone to give her the respect she deserved. She had that effect on people. She might look the blonde bimbo at times, but Natalia was far from that. She knew exactly how to get people to listen to her.

Her intelligent green eyes drilled into Asch's commanding a stand against him. There was no fear in her voice:

"No, the people of Kimlasca would not like that. I care deeply for my people and my kingdom, which is why I joined this damn voyage in the first place. I have trained my entire life as a soldier to not be a distraction, as you put it! I was not thanking you, _Asch, _for pulling me away from the falling rocks – we both know I could have handled and avoided that on my own. I came to thank you, for choosing me over the others."

Boom. Asch felt his walls crack; the darkness began to run away.

"You instinctively saved me over anyone else, even though I was not the closest in proximity to you." Her voice lowered and softened, "You always protected me. Even as kids you were so overprotective."

Natalia began to laugh, softly, as she stepped closer to a now-immobile Asch. She placed a small hand on his shoulder, sending waves of electricity through him. Just a simple touch and Asch was rendered useless. He wanted nothing more than to rip the hand away, but surprisingly didn't.

"You're still in there, the boy I remember, Lu—Asch. I know you are."

Asch lowered his eyes and started at the floor. Seven years of training and he couldn't even face a single girl. Natalia didn't step back, her hand still on his shoulder, sucking the life from him. Nothing in his training or meditating could have prepared him for this moment. Asch felt as useless as Guy.

"It's not that easy, Natalia." He mumbled as he brought up his eyes and aligned them with hers. Asch glared at her. "I have changed a lot. I am not that boy you remember from your past. You need to realize that and let him go."

Natalia took her hand off Asch's shoulder and let it drop to her side.

"Don't you think I know that?!" She cried has her head swung to the left, her hair sliding over, hiding her now beet-red face. "I can't! Yulia best of me, I've been trying! I can't get you out of my head! You seem so dark. So angry. So sad. Do you know hard that was, to finally see the person I loved the most in the world so changed by the darkness of it?"

Natalia's face remained hidden between her golden waves. Her hands raised to her chest and clasped together, almost prayer-like.

"Seven years ago, …. the Luke I knew; the Luke I loved was kidnapped. It felt like an eternity before he came back, only he was a blank slate. His personality was different, his presence…even the way he talked. For seven years I tried to pull out the Luke I knew out of a kid that refused it. Perhaps I was naive or maybe I was blind to the reality. I was so focused on me, so selfish. I never thought of him or what he wanted. Instead of making him love me, I made him become annoyed with me. The more I fought, the more he rebelled. The more he rebelled, the more I tried. A never-ending toxic cycle I am solely responsible for."

Natalia slowly lifted her head, her deep forest green eyes pierced into bright emerald ones.  
"But when I saw you for the first time. I knew. Spirits, I finally realized the Luke I had been trying to love was not the one I remembered. It was you. It had always been you. I'm…..I'm sorry Asch. For all the sadness you have experienced….for the anger you must feel. I can't even begin to imagine the weight you have, placed on your shoulders. It must have been hard, these past seven years, living a life you never chose while I lived my life in comfort, failing to seduce a man whose heart was never mine."

Emotions are fickle.

Asch felt himself slip, the darkness now receding into a void pulling itself away from him and pulling himself closer to the girl standing in the hallway he never wanted to truly hurt. Deep down, Asch ached for Natalia's love. Spirits, he missed her! She was the first girl he ever opened to; the first he ever came close to love. She had been the one person who always could see right through him, walls up or not. Yet, he was still angry with her for being here, for reminding him of his weakness – her.

Asch called forth the last remnants of anger, that rage he needed to send her away before emotions swept over his reason. He knew the more time she was in his vicinity, the more dangerous it became, for the both. Asch had a job to do. He spent years preparing for this and couldn't allow the Princess to say a few short sentences about understanding and apologizing. No, he agreed. She had no idea what it was like.

Asch blinked and put on his best blank face, the one he wore in battle that concealed all emotion. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed down the desire to invite her into his room.

"Go back to bed, Natalia."

Natalia broke their eye contact and began to turn around and walk towards her room, sadly whispering: "I never forgot about you, you know. Never."

Asch grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. Shocked by his own reaction Asch looked down at his left hand clasped over her small wrist. Why did he do that? He compared his hands to hers. How small they were, frail and delicate, stuck inside his large callused ones. For the first time Asch was aware at how big he was, how strong he had become. But it took only took five words for that strength to be rendered useless.

Natalia turned back around, shocked at the grasp and stared down at Asch's hand, before looking up at him, his head still bowed. Feeling her gaze on him, Asch raised his head and met her gaze, slowly pulling her towards him. Asch didn't remember his hands releasing her wrists, crawling up her arms, to her shoulders, and up towards her face. He stood there a moment his warm hands spread across her jaw and neck, slowly pulling away her hair from her tear-stained face. He noticed Natalia's eyes dig deep into him, searching for something he couldn't register. Slowly her eyes fluttered and closed as her face crawled towards his, lips connecting, her hands wrapped around his waist for support.

It was electric. Asch felt the kiss volt electricity through his entire body. It was not the first kiss he ever received, but it felt unlike anything he ever felt before. Asch moved his right hand gently behind Natalia's neck, pulling her closer to him. He wanted her as close as possible as he felt his reason evaporating in the wind. Seven years apart finally reunited. All Asch could think about was Natalia. The way her lips felt so soft. The way she sucked on his upper lip and waited for him to do the same, in return. The way she nibbled on his lower lip in between the rests they took to gasp for air before diving back in. It was intoxicating.

Exasperated, Asch felt Natalia finally pull away, breaking the session momentarily.  
"Wow.." She gasped. "I was not excepting…..that"

Asch smiled the way he used to as a kid when he wanted to do something with Natalia they both knew would get them in trouble. Natalia smiled in return and they both laughed, for a small moment they were kids again. Her hands still tightly wrapped around him, his right thumb slowly caressing her hair. Asch stood there, twirling Natalia's soft hair, resisting the urge not to just plunge headfirst into its golden tresses. She smelled so good, like light fresh flowers. Asch could feel his rationale slipping.

Natalia moved her head towards his hand and allowed it to be cupped into it, bringing her hands to cover his bruised hand. Asch recoiled from the pain of her hands touching what was now a nasty emerging bruise along his knuckles.

"Oh! Ouch!" Asch cursed and ripped his hand from her face. Natalia caught his hand before he could fully hide the damage. She looked at his hand with concern and peeked over his shoulder to the smashed-up dresser behind him. It didn't take her long to put two and two together. Her eyes narrowed, turning dark and stormy.

"You idiot!" She cursed and pushed him inside the room. Without giving any opportunity for for to explain Natalia turned around and stomped away from him, back to her dorm.

Speechless, Asch didn't know whether to chase her; to feel relieved; or to feel nothing at all. He just didn't understand woman. But he did understand the shame he felt: shame he allowed himself a moment of weakness. Asch closed his eyes and pushed down the bolting desire to run after the Princess. Instead, he supressed his emotions and looked down at the object that triggered her outburst. It was not pretty. The entire thing had practically turned blue and purple and was now swelling. It was too late to go to a doctor and he'd be damned if he was going to face Natalia again for first aid. Tear was the only Fonic Arte user that could heal psychical wounds instantly and she decided to stay in Yulia city with the damned Replica. Asch would have to let this heal au-natural, which was a minor bump in the plan.

Asch closed his room door and kicked a wooden basket against the wall. It smashed into a thousand splinters at the impact. He hated being so weak, so human. He walked towards the mangled dresser and began to pick up the loose splinters his punch had caused. He then proceeded to clean up the mess his foot had left. No matter how much he tried to focus on cleaning the mess, it didn't help stop the thoughts from surfacing. Natalia kissed him. And dear Yulia! He kissed her back! It was a moment of weakness he knew he couldn't afford. Asch felt slightly relieved Natalia was pissed at him for, what exactly? Was it the destroying of nice furniture or allowing himself to break his hand? He caught himself chuckling to himself at the ridiculousness that Natalia's temper was. She literally hadn't changed since she was a kid. She was never one to be able to control her emotions – they controlled her reason. It was something Asch always admired about her. She was able to live by her heart, feeding her emotions and using them as her greatest weapon. Natalia could use her emotions to win over anyone to her side. When Asch tried that, well…. things often broke.

Realizing he needed to purge his mind, Asch decided to do some sword training. Asch was mostly right-handed but would have to use his left arm to use his sword for a short time while his right healed. This was not really an issue as Van taught Asch to use both arms equally in preparation to be the perfect soldier. But Asch hadn't been using his left arm as much as he should of, so he felt practice was needed. In preparation for what was about to happen, he pushed the furniture away to give him more space; he didn't need any more broken damages caused by fists or sword swings. He took a small old cloth and submerged it in ice water and wrapped it around his right hand. The ice felt good on his burning skin, numbing the feeling. He lifted his shirt off his shoulders and took off his boots to limit the distraction of cloth swirling around him. Asch lifted the sword out of its scabbard with his left hand and awkwardly positioned himself in a fighting stance, goofy-foot, and began.

Hours seemed to pass and eventually a sweaty, tired, and sore Asch stopped with a final well-timed attack stroke. He felt much better – nothing like a good heated practice and psychical exertion to clear your mind and reset it. He slid the sword into the scabbard and decided it was as good time as any to go for a midnight walk to cool off and clear his head. Asch grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around his shoulders soaking up the damp sweat as he casually strolled over to the room's front door. He knew the evening would be quite cool at this hour and didn't want to catch a cold, walking shirtless and clammy through the chilly air. As he opened the door he took a giant jump back and almost lost his footing. Natalia was standing in the door frame, a brown package in her hands. She stormed in past him, not even remotely looking apologetic that she damn near scared the spirts out of him. If she was anyone else, Asch would have punched them.

"Sorry for the lateness. I just got back from picking these up since my kit was lacking the necessities." she coolly replied as she stepped into the room. Natalia looked around the room and took note of the furniture pushed against the wall, her face scrunched into a puzzled expression.

"Ummm…okay…." She trailed spinning in a circle at the strange layout. "What in the spirits -?"

"I was training with my sword. I didn't want to damage anything else. So, I move what was not needed out of my way." Asch replied dryly, his eyes curiously inspecting the brown box that was now on a table that Natalia pulled close to the bed. Her body was hovering over it and it was hard to tell what it was, as she began fumbling through it. Why was she here?

"I see. Well. I guess that doesn't really matter." Natalia turned around and looked at Asch still standing at the doorframe, dumbfounded and almost naked. She tried to hide her blush at seeing Asch's bare chest shining in the firelight. Asch seemed to not notice and began walking closer to her, still curious about the box.

Natalia cleared her throat. "What does matter, you idiot, is the state of your hand. Spirits, Asch! Just how hard did you punch the dresser?! It looks like you've practically broken every bone in your hand."

Asch lifted his blackened hand and smiled, inspecting it as he tried to flex his fingers.

"Really?! Well, I promise you it still functions normally. Hey-!"

Natalia jumped up and pulled Asch's left arm towards the bed. She pushed him forcefully to sit on its edge. She grabbed a chair and sat across from him. She gently took his hand in her hands and inspected the damage, ignoring Asch's glares. Silently nodding to herself, she let it drop from her fingers, turning her attention to the table in font of her. She poured water in a basin and lit it with a small fire arte spell to warm it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Asch demanded, half curiously, half annoyed.

"Look. We need to treat that hand immediately," she explained as she began unwrapping several bottles and pulling fresh bandages from its packages. "I'm sorry I left abruptly. I was overwhelmed with anger and worry for you. I thought I had a decent First Aid Kit in my room when I stormed off. When I realized half my contents were gone… well …. I felt it was too awkwardly late to apologize and walked to the Hospital to grab better supplies."

Relieved Natalia wasn't as pissed at him as he originally thought for busting up a dresser, Asch caught himself chucking, thinking about how it was kind of, in a way, her fault.

"What's so funny?!" Natalia scoffed, as she began to grab iodine and pour it onto a clean soft cloth.

Asch continued to laugh at the situation, debating whether to tell her he punched a dresser at the thought of having feelings for a girl now kneeled over about to clean his wounds because he punched a dresser. He decided that wouldn't be a good idea, considering he knew that in a few short hours, he would be gone to complete the mission he started years ago. He didn't want to leave anything behind for him to worry about. Natalia was a dangerous ignition. Asch would have to be careful with the way he dealt with her from here on out. He couldn't let himself slip like he did in the hallway. He called forth the darkness and let it wrap around him.

"You didn't have to come back, you know" He growled, a little more intensively than he'd like but hopefully enough to tell Natalia that he wanted her to stay away.

"I know." She snapped back, as if not phased at his aggression. "But as the only healer on this team, I feel like it is my responsibility to do something about it. I may not be able to heal psychical wounds with my Artes as immediate as Tear, but I know I am probably the only person that gives a damn about your injury." Her eyes glared back to the busted dresser. "Even if it is a stupid one."

Natalia turned her head and wordlessly began to soak the bandages in warm water.

"I could go to the hospital. I don't need some Princess - HEY!"

Natalia dropped the iodine-soaked cloth over Asch's purple hand, pressing harder than needed.

"Oh, don't be a pussy!" She hissed. "We both know you wouldn't have. You would have ignored it until it became too much of a hassle. You're such a stubborn one, you know that. You really haven't changed since we were kids. Hide it all you want. You know its true." Natalia lifted the cloth off Asch's stinging hand and placed it back on the table.

"You might deny it but if I am being honest here you are kind of acting like Luke right now. It's not helping anyone. Actually, it's annoying and I really don't appreciate the way you treat me and my party. We are on the same side, you know. We want to help you. So stop being so mean and selfish!"

Stunned, Asch allowed the stinging iodine to soak into his cuts and bruises. The pain from the liquid seemed less hurtful than the words just spewed from the Princess's mouth.

"I'm sorry…. Natalia….I know I've been acting like a jerk" mumbled quietly from Asch as he fought the urge to let his fickle emotions take it too far.

"Big Jerk" she mumbled, failing to conceive a small smile. Asch watched as the healer pulled bandages from the water and closed his eyes as her tender hands deftly began to roll them around his cleaned hand. Silently and carefully, Natalia worked as Asch was left to his brewing thoughts.

How long had it been since he really saw Natalia? It was over seven years and she was the same as ever, but different. She got taller, leaner, smarter, wittier, prettier. Memories flooded through him as the bandages wrapped around him. He remembered one day, he caught the young princess trying to escape from a three-story window. Instead of running to the Duke, his father, Asch remembered standing there, arms open as if he was going to easily catch a falling princess jumping from a window. He remembered her falling, gracefully, and his world stopped – what if she fell and hurt herself or worse? What would his life be without someone to dream with? To change with? To enjoy life with? They both reminded themselves daily they would change the world together. Asch as king, Natalia as his Queen…..But that was a long time ago. A childish dream made by childish, naïve, children.

Asch's eyes popped open when a sharp icy explosion of pain erupted over his chest. He looked down and noticed Natalia's red face squinted in concentration and a small hand pressing a fresh cloth against it.

"You cut yourself, dummy. Wound looks fresh."

Her hand removed the cloth, now sticky with red blood and Asch looked down on his chest. A gash the size of his hand ran from the base of his collar bone to the tip of his breast muscles. When the hell did that happen?

"Probably from training" He growled through gritted teeth, as Natalia grabbed a needle and began to stich the wound closed, forcing the pain out of his mind. Asch was used to unexplained bruises and cuts. He assumed this occurred in the heat of training just now. Asch mentally noted to not let himself slip too far into meditative states while practicing from now on. A miss like this could prove to be fatal if left alone. Asch continued to stare into the candle blowing behind Natalia on the table behind her focusing on its movement to distract him.

He heard the thread snap.  
"All Done."

Asch looked down at the neatly cleaned wound, Natalia still looking over it.

"Thank you. For cleaning me up, Natalia. I am truly grateful."

Natalia didn't reply. Asch caught her face turn a dark shade of red. He thought it was cute, the way she was left speechless and embarrassed. She didn't say anything but stood there, frozen and stiff, staring at the wound on his chest.  
"What? Cat's got your tongue? It's just a little blood, Natalia. I'm surprised you are so shaken up by a small wound like this!"

Natalia still didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were locked on Asch and it seemed like she was internally struggling with what to say. Then it hit him. It wasn't the wound. It was the fact he was almost naked, except for his pants. Natalia wasn't staring at his wound, she was staring at _him_.

Asch never thought about himself as an object of manliness. He trained hard, so he could fight. Muscles and a strong psychical body came naturally as a result. What women thought of him was their business and to be honest, Asch never stuck around long enough to find out. Sure, he had given some attention to women in the past but merely as a temporary distraction. Besides, Asch never felt anything when he was with women he did happen to be with, never allowing himself to get to…carried away. The idea of sex was a fleeting emotion best kept pushed down, a mere distraction from his goals. Asch looked down at his old friend and studied the way she looked at him. It was different than the way most woman looked at him. There was more than just curiosity or fear. There was an emotion he couldn't register.  
For the first time, Asch felt conscious of his looks and felt very naked, very vulnerable.

Natalia swallowed, placed the sewing kit on the table beside her, and picked up a clean bandage. Asch closed his eyes as he felt the warm cloth hit his fresh cut and reveled at the sensations he was currently feeling; a mix of heat, anger, pain, confusion, and something else he couldn't place. Natalia's hand pressed gently against the bandage. Asch secretly wished it would never leave.

Her voice broke the silence between them.  
"Do you remember when we were kids and I decided to jump out the window to escape the castle for just one day?

Asch chuckled a light-hearted laugh and smiled. Pain and pleasure swirling through his now impaired judgement.  
"Boy, do I ever. You were so stubborn. You refused to wait for me to grab a ladder because you were scared I'd go run to the Duke and tattle! Instead, you just jumped out and fell feet first, landing right on top of me."

Natalia giggled, "I knew you'd catch me. Or else I wouldn't have!"

Asch opened his eyes, the words escaped him before he could stop:  
"…I would have never allowed anything to hurt you."

And in an instant, Asch knew it was over, his reasoning was screaming a losing battle to pull away.

Natalia removed her hand from his chest and moved it slowly up his collar bone, up his neck. Asch didn't stop it. He felt every nerve on edge as her hand moved upwards, her fingertips giving off small jolts of electricity, leaving a trail of pulsing electrons on his skin. Her hand stopped and laid rest, cupping his face. She pushed his face up and made it level to hers, forcing Asch to look at her. Her eyes sparkled, the darkness all gone from them.

"There's the boy I knew. I knew you were in there….. Asch."

Asch didn't know if it was the way Natalia delicately touched him, the feeling of her hand on his face, the way she looked at him, or the way she whispered his chosen name, but he knew he wanted Natalia. He fought with every fibre left of him to force down the emotions he was now feeling. The memory just minutes before flashed though him of how Natalia looked down on him as she stared at his bare chest. He couldn't register it then, but as he continued to look into Natalia's warm eyes he finally realized what she was thinking; the emotion he was now feeling:

Desire.

"Natalia…..I… don't think…." He said through small bursts, surprised as his breathing became heavy, still high from the warmth of her touch. Every breath he inhaled consumed a light flowery taste that intoxicated his reasoning. Natalia was a drug and he didn't realize how much he wanted it until he tasted it.

"It's okay, Asch. Just go with it. Just…. let go for once."

His mind exploded with emotions, feelings, music, and electric explosions as he leaned in again and kissed her lightly once more. _I give up_, he screamed inside his mind. Asch turned off his reasoning and welcomed his emotions in. Just for one night, Asch decided to let go.

He broke the kiss, gasped for breath, and began to wrap his arm around Natalia's waist. Resting his one good hand on the small of her back, Asch lightly pulled at her and encouraged her to leave the chair and get closer to him. Natalia seemed to take the hint and climbed on top of Asch's lap. Spirits…. she was so beautiful! Asch realized just how much Natalia changed of the course of seven years. She flowered into woman, a woman that desired him and not the Replica. Here in this moment, Asch and Natalia were united not as childhood friends, but as something more.

Asch felt warm hands wrap around his neck and unexpectedly strong legs instinctively wrap tighter around his muscled thighs. He took this opportunity to nestle his nose into her neck and slowly the temptation to touch her became too much. His tongue tasted her skin, rubbing a circular trail up and down from the base of her neck to the bottom of her earlobe. Natalia shivered in pleasure. She clawed her hands through Asch's long hair pulling tightly on the ends, flaring something deep inside of him: primal instinct. Asch loved the feeling of Natalia's fingers raking through his hair and found himself moaning sounds he never knew he could produce.

"You like having your hair played with, hey" Teased Natalia, panting as Asch continued to explore the parts of her that was most sensitive, taking fully advantage of it. Natalia moaned, and more desire pulsed through Asch. He began to feel himself lose control and moved to the other side of her head, his tongue moving down her neck faster.

"I always admired your long shiny, red hair," the Princess whispered, lovingly, "I've always wanted to run my hands through it like I am now. Spirits, Asch….it feels so incredible. Like something from a dream, 7 years worth the wait!"

"….Harder" Asch groaned as he pulled her even closer to him so her body wrapped around him more. Natalia took no time to follow his instructions, pushing through his hair with full force, tugging on the roots. With every pull, Asch could feel volcanoes explode through him, his thoughts and surroundings melting away from him. Asch pulled his lips up to her earlobe and began to lightly suck on it. Natalia giggled and lowered her head to him and whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending chills throughout his entire core:

"I like that, Asch. But you know, I told you to let go. You can be a bit rougher, with me."

Without thinking Asch pushed her head away from him, once again, revealing her delicate neck. He never saw anything more beautiful, more delicious. Instinctively he brought his face back down to its center, his lips curled and smiling as he began to suck more aggressively, leaving his mark.

Natalia responded with sighs and moans of "yes…keep going…." pushing Asch off the edge. Asch felt his humanity burst through him with every sound Natalia made. All he thought of was her. All he wanted was her. All he wanted was to release. Just once. Just tonight, Asch surfaced the supressed desire he had been refusing since he saw this gorgeous blonde for the first time in seven years. Tonight, was about her. Tonight, was revenge for loving the wrong man. Tonight, Asch the Bloody would let Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear know who the real Luke Fon Fabre was.

He didn't remember his back touching the soft fabric of the silky sheets, nor remember how it was that a beautiful blonde had chosen him and just crawled beside him and snugged close to his body, kissing him passionately, feverishly. Natalia's soft hands traced the scars on Asch's chest, her nails carefully raking them, as if she was afraid of ripping them open again. The marks of a soldier, each one a story of a tried and successful battle.

"I never….knew…..how the years have taken a toll on you, Asch."

She broke the kiss, her voice was sad, as if it was weighed in guilt. Asch noticed she was becoming braver when she touched him, not wincing away from the thought of touching his bare skin below his shoulders. He liked the feeling of the way Natalia traced lines down his chest with her long fingernails, raking slow trails of fire over his skin. She continued to lower her hands, over his nipples, and rubbed her fingers into the recesses where his lower-abs were formed. Asch purred.

"It was never your fault, I became who I am, Natalia."

Asch prompted himself up with his arm. Laying on his side he turned towards the princess, her hand lightly resting on his stomach pulsing butterflies into its very center.

"I had made my choice to have this life of my own volition. I could have easily gone… home…" Asch bit down his lip to stop from feeling too much sentiment, "…but I never did. I decided to follow Van's vision. I became his soldier – an agent for what was needed to be done. I never questioned his motifs, only followed them. I fought, I lied, I killed…..these scars….."

Asch stopped himself and bit down even harder. He opened his emotions too wide and it was too much. He could feel a tipping point. If he continued, he would not be able stop it. He simply only wanted his desire to pour out of him but the rest of the human experiences he had spent seven years practicing keeping under control were also eager to make an appearance.

"Do they hurt?" She casually asked as she returned to exploring the scars all over his chest, making Asch shiver.

Asch chuckled. He grabbed her hand and placed it over a scar visible on his right shoulder.  
"Not anymore. But they did in the moment! This one, for example, was the effect of a marsh warrior attempting to shove a poisoned spear into my shoulder."  
Asch didn't wait for her reaction. He took her hand, placing it on other scars.

"…This one was when a wild boar thrusted his tusk into my side….."  
"… a scrap with a Malkuth Soldier…."  
"… my first battle wound…."  
" ….from the slash of sword…."  
" … nicked arrowhead tip…."  
" … my own stupidity…."

Natalia absorbed everything, kissing each individual scar he pointed out, as she listened to Asch spilling seven years of battle wounds, days of darkness, pain, misery, and adventure. Theses were stories Asch never thought were important until he began to share them with Natalia. He never felt so excited to share himself with another. So raw, so open, so defenceless. Asch wanted Natalia to know everything about him. He wanted her to touch every scar on his body. To kiss them better. To kiss him and make it all go away.

But Asch knew the past was the past. They couldn't change it, only trudge on ahead. Both knew the future was written in their Score, the document that laid out the fate of the world's citizens, every year, but neither of them wanted to think about what it said about their future, together, held. Asch wanted to enjoy the present. A small wave of anger coursed through his body. It was not fair this ever happened; Score be damned! Why him?

Asch lifted Natalia's head back to him and passionately kissed her, letting her moans wipe away the anger and replace it with longing. Her mouth opened slightly wider than before and Asch took advantage of the moment, probing his tongue between her teeth. Natalia froze in shocked surprise as Asch's tongue swirled around inside her mouth absorbing her taste. It was heaven, as good as she smelled, if not better.

Asch pulled out, and bit on her lip a little harder than excepted before disconnecting his lips from hers, giving her a lasting love bite. As he opened his eyes he watched Natalia open hers slowly, her face still surprisingly flushed with his bold advancement. He realized she was bleeding.

Natalia smiled and laughed, wiping the excess saliva off her chin and placed her finger to the bleeding cut. "Well, you are full of surprises, _Asch the Bloody!"_

"Spirits! Natalia! I am so sorry. I never….." Asch felt his face turn redder than his hair. He sat up and placed his hands in his face and slithered away from her. He went too far, not aware of the strength he had within him. That's what happens when you allow your emotions get a hold of you. People get hurt.

Asch heard Natalia sit up. Instead of feeling a body leave, he felt the warmth of her arms as she wrapped him from behind, hugging him close, her chin resting at the curve of his shoulder blade and the base of his neck.

"I never said I didn't approve, Asch. It's ok."

She lifted her hand to remove the hair that covered his ear, kissed it, and whispered:  
"You don't have to worry about me. I might look like a frail Princess, but I promise you I am stronger than I look."

Natalia bit his ear, hard, just enough to break the skin lightly.  
"…I like it a little rough. Sometimes…..bloody" 

A jolt ripped through Asch. All his muscles spazzed as her arms began to caress his chest aggressively.  
"…. You've no idea how turned on you make me, Asch." She released a sound part sigh, part moan, and continued to ravage him. Her voice was smooth. "The hardness of your body, the shape of your muscles, the scars you have….your scent…. it's almost too much. I have never felt like this before for anyone, not even Luke."

Natalia sucked on the back of his neck at the base of his spine. Her fingers scraped his skin, down towards his nipples, pinching them hard.  
"Please…. Asch…I want to continue….."

Asch turned around, his nipples twitching from her touch. Natalia continued to move her hands along his chest more rigorously, more confidently. She looked up at Asch, a sly smile appeared on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to have any other noteworthy scars, you might be…. hiding from me?"

Asch growled as her fingertips began to dance around the recently bandaged wound. He smiled slyly and decided to play along.

"Yes but….well…." Asch's confidence didn't hold out they way he anticipated it. With the thought of what he was going to say next, Asch stuttered and struggled to get the words out in an understandable sentence. The thought of where they were going, the next level they would probably go to, was too much for Asch. He wanted to stop but, Spirits, every time his reasoning surfaced it was immediately drowned by a tsunami of emotion and desire fed only more deeply by Natalia's magical fingers.

Natalia's eyes were wide, full of curiosity. She placed her hand back around the base of his neck where she recently sucked a bruise. Asch shuttered as she pressed her fingers into the bruised skin. He felt himself tremble into her touch. It made it extremely difficult to formulate thoughts.

"well…" Asch continued, nervously forcing out the words, her fingers still caressing his weak-spot "…. there are a few larger scars. But…well…. I'd have to take my pants off for you to see them."

As the words escaped him, Asch felt a deep throbbing sensation between his legs awaken. His breathing became heavier and he felt himself falling even further under the influence of Natalia's scent and the spell her touch put him under. Asch suddenly felt his face flush red, he couldn't believe he just spoke such dirty words. As he was trying to decide how to apologize to the Princess for implying something so perverted, Asch felt a light tug and heard the click of a belt buckle being unclasped. Without waiting for permission, Natalia pushed him back on the bed and kissing him as she ripped the belt out from the belt loops of his pants. The throbbing became even greater.

"….I want you to remain still and just relax…" She whispered, her fingers trailing down his chest….past his navel…and curled into his waistband.

Asch could barely react  
"Natalia? What are you do—"

The princess ripped his pants off, slid them downwards past his legs, and pulled them off his feet. With little regard, she tossed them behind her. Asch watched Natalia's gentle and genuine features became animalistic and wild. She looked at him like her was prey, her own personal feast about to devour whole. He loved this side of her.

Natalia began to climb on top of him, using Asch's body as her personal mattress. She lowered her body down and kissed him again, but this kiss was different. It was hungry, wild. Her tongue eagerly circled around Asch's before diving head-first into his mouth with the same zest he had done only moments before. She broke free and Asch realized his hands on her sides, slowly lifting the shirt she was wearing. Her eyes sparkled, and she sat up, allowing Asch to remove the garment. Asch noticed his fingers trembled as he continued to slide higher. He went as high as he could while still on his back and went to lift his body up more to finish the job but Natalia pushed him back down roughly on the soft sheets. He thudded back on the soft fabric, slightly bouncing.

"Ah uh ah! I told you to stay down" she teased as she began to lift the shirt off her body and toss it theatrically behind her where it joined Asch's pants.

Asch stared, gobsmacked, at the Princess smiling down at him. Under her shirt was a tight revealing camisole, that clung tightly to her curves. Asch had never seen anything more beautiful or sexy. Since travelling with Natalia and her party, Asch had never given her psychical appearance much thought, since all he cared about at the time was whether her petite frame was able to keep up with him. Natalia was breathing heavily, her round perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. She slowly humped up and down along his member. Asch felt the throbbing quicken, stirring from its long slumber. As he continued to look up at her he began to study her womanhood. Natalia was statuesque, perfect in everyway. The thought of continuing to undress her fed his desire to reach out and touch every inch of her.

As if she read his mind Natalia breathlessly urged him on  
"Go ahead, Asch. Touch me."

Asch shivered as he placed his good hand on her side and slowly moved it upwards towards the mounds in the center. His member continued to throb restlessly, restricted now by the barrier of his boxers forcing it to stay down and still. Asch continued to crawl up, inch by inch, across the smooth silky fabric. He reached the underside of her left breast and found himself cupping it, the size just perfectly fitting in his hand. It was warm and soft, so soft. He rubbed his thumb across the tightened erected nipple and then slowly spread his fingers across the entire thing and squeezed it, excited to hear Natalia moan, softly.

Natalia stopped moving and Asch watched her lick her lips before slowly pulling her body down toward him. Her lips found his neck, kissing it and then moving lower and lower down his body, trailing soft kisses as she went. Asch's hand left her breast and found it rummaging through her soft hair as her kisses ignited small fires wherever they landed. Before he knew was happening a jolt of pleasure coursed through him from below. Natalia's kisses trailed lower past his hips to the bulge his boxers that was now easy to see. She licked the tip.

"Natalia! Oh….Spirits…"

Natalia smiled and rubbed her hand up and down his member, slowly and methodically. A heatwave of intense pleasure crashed over Asch as he began to feel his muscles turn to jelly, melting into the mattress. The only thing Asch could feel was the throbbing pleasure Natalia's hands produced. His hand tightened around Natalia's hair as she continued to rub more vigorously.

Asch growled a deep sound from the back of his throat and felt the lines of his boxers begin to descend.

" Wait!" Asch interrupted. His hand caught hers just before the deed was done.

"Asch? What's wrong?" Natalia looked up at him, her eyes flecked with confusion "You're not getting cold feet now, are you?"

"No, no, that's not it at all." Asch shook his head and moved it to the side as to hide the red color of shame that was flushing forward.

"It's just that, well….. this is ….uh …my first time….."

Natalia breathed a sigh of relief and brought her hands back towards Asch's face, moving his head so he was forced to look at her. She bit back as if to supress a laugh.

"That's what you're so worried about? So what?! Everyone has their first time! I promise you…."  
She crept closer to him as she pulled off his boxers, setting him free, "…you're going to like it."

Asch's eyes widened as he watched the Princess move her hands to his now exposed organ. Breaking eye-contact Natalia looked down at flinched.

"Spirits…Asch!"

Asch almost bolted up from embarrassment.

"What! Is something wrong? Do you…..umm….not like what you see?"

Natalia chuckled. "No! No! Just the opposite. Dear Yulia, I never thought you'd be….well….so endowed! I could get used to this!"

She placed her hand around his member, slowly rubbing it up and down. Asch thought he saw fireworks.

Asch laid on his back, speechless. His hand dug into the sheets for support as a wave of pleasure he never thought possible was erupting from his sex. It was unbearable. It was euphoric. It was heaven. He closed his eyes and lost himself to Natalia's touch. She began rubbing him up and down slowly, then moved her thumb over and rubbed its head, the other hand fondling his balls. Asch moaned even louder, giving way to what he liked as Natalia continued to explore. Never had he thought, his member could make him feel….this good. His toes curled as her hand began to move faster.

The pleasure kept building up as Natalia got bolder and more adventurous. Asch reveled in her touch, unaware he became to impulsively thrust his hips upwards to receive her touch. When he felt a hot wet sensation submerge over his head and shaft, he looked down and noticed Natalia taking his member into her mouth. The moment her tongue began to massage the underside of his member, something exploded within Asch and he forgot where he was. When he opened his eyes, Natalia was there, face shocked with a white warm substance covering it.

"Not as expected but still, damn boy!" Natalia teased as she wiped herself down with a towel that was on the table near them. "That was some pent-up energy!"

It took a few seconds for Asch to register what happened. His member became soft, and lightly throbbed.

"Natalia! I'm so sorry…."

"Oh, never mind that! I went a little too aggressively on you for your first time. Got carried away. It's only natural that you wouldn't last that long."

She got up off him and left the bed. Slowly she dipped the towel in the now cooled water she used for his bandages and began to wipe herself down.

Asch sat up and looked down at himself. Natalia finished and threw the cloth at him and he wasted no time cleaning up the remaining white cum from himself and soaked up what he could from off the sheets. His penis felt sore and raw, like it had been burned but he knew all too well that in a few minutes, his cock would return to normal, ready for round two. He'd make sure that by that time arrived, he would be ready.

Asch tossed the cloth aside and looked up at the Princess, his gorgeous Princess that just sucked him off. He smiled at the thought, still throbbing and sensitive from the act. Natalia looked at him and slowly, wordlessly, slid off her travelling pants and watched him as he sat there motionless and wide-eyed. Next, she grabbed the hem of her camisole and slowly lifted it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. She stood there in the dimming candle light naked except for a thin layer of panties which held her sex.

Natalia smiled a devilish smile down at Asch, who then realized that his mouth was wide open. She giggled as Asch shook his head and placed a hand on her hips, posing seductively, "thought it'd be only fair I show you mine, as I got to see yours"

Asch couldn't believe the woman he saw, standing in the center of the room. Years of training and weeks of travelling shaped Natalia into the perfect creature. She was toned in all the right places, soft and voluptuous. She was….perfect. Asch could feel his member begin to stir again.

"Come to me, Asch"

Asch lifted himself up, walked up to her and hugged her close, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Her breasts looked bigger than they had looked in the camisole, and even softer up-close. He pulled his head slowly down towards her chest, kissing just under her collarbone. It took everything Asch had in him not to dive head first into her bosom. He wanted to do it slowly, teasingly, and enjoy this moment. Asch placed kisses around her breasts, circling around them, careful not to get too close to the centers. Natalia groaned impatiently; the more she moaned, the slower Asch went. Asch had never seen anything he wanted more to devour. But he would not let her have her way. This time, Asch was going to be the one in control.

Asch finally kissed the spot between her breasts before moving his left hand over the left one, his fingers lighting stroking her nipple as he dove his mouth around the right one. Her breasts tasted so good; salty and sweet. Asch lost himself in Natalia and pressed his face closer into her, muffling out the loud gasps Natalia made as he began to get more aggressive. He switched sides, exploring and experimenting with kissing, nipping, twisting, and groping, trying to give equal attention to both. Natalia's breathing became harder and louder. She began to moan sounds that triggered more primal desires in Asch and he enjoyed learning which action would receive which sound.

"Kiss me, Asch" Natalia huffed. Asch moved his lips away from her mounds and he wrapped his hands around her waist as his lips found hers. His hands moved down, removing her panties to caress her smooth bottom, his hand spread across it. Natalia ran her hands through his hair, but this time softly and more slowly, lovingly. For what felt like an eternity, Asch and Natalia stayed wrapped in one another, standing naked in the center of the room, their hands exploring each other, their lips deeply locked together.

Natalia broke their kiss and looked deep into Asch's eyes.  
"Touch me, Asch," she whispered, longingly.

Asch eagerly complied and forcefully, confidently, grabbed her breast with his hand and squeezed it harder than before.

Natalia giggled.  
"No. Not there." Her breathing got once again heavier.  
She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs. "Here."

Asch felt his hand enter something hot and wet. He kissed into Natalia's moans to hide his flushed embarrassment as he realized where his hand now was. Slowly he began to move his fingers, exploring the deepest part of Natalia. Asch found the nub at the top and began to rub it slowly, reacting to her moans of pleasure.

"Yes, right there…..No, not that fast… Move it to the left…..go deeper….."

Asch enjoyed exploring her. She was so warm, so soft, nothing like he ever felt before. Confidence building, Asch inserted his middle finger and found the entrance to the cavern, his finger lifted upwards to easily enter her. It swallowed him up whole and the soft folds of her walls sweetly massaged his fingers. Asch became bolder and added a second finger. Natalia's hands clawed into his shoulders, nails dug into his skin slightly drawing blood. Asch barely registered it as he was solely focused on her, listening to her pleasuring sounds and directions of what she wanted him to do, reacting, learning as he went. Before he knew it, his fingers were quickly probing in and out of her.

After what felt like only a minute, Natalia's fingers clasped even deeper into him as her whole body tensed and shook.

She screamed.

Asch immediately retreated his fingers from her and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Natalia! Are you ok?! Did I….Did I hurt you?"

Natalia's breathing finally returned to normal and she opened her eyes. Her fingers easing up but not letting go of Asch's shoulders.

"Are you crazy?! Dear Spirits, I never thought it would feel like that. I had never had an orgasm like that before. Asch! That was incredible!"

Natalia lifted her hands off his shoulders and accessed the damage.

"Well, I think I got a bit too rough there." She said apologetically.

Asch chucked and placed his finger along the cut on her bottom lip. "I guess, that makes us even, then!"

Natalia nodded not breaking eye-contact, her hand over him feeling his heartbeat. She had the most beautiful deep green eyes he'd ever seen.

For a short moment, they stood there looking at one another, breathless, and standing naked in the center of the room with furniture circling around them. Asch and his Princess stood motionless, holding the other tight. The candles had diminished leaving them basked in a magical blueish light. Overwhelmed with the thousands of emotions pouring through him, Asch looked at Natalia for a long time, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Natalia's hands moved down to the sides of his arms, lightly tickling him sending goosebumps along the way. She placed her one hand over his bandaged one and entwined her fingers through his left.

She was the first to break the silence between them.

"Hey Asch….I know this isn't the time to be saying this, but I know….." She lowered her head and placed it on his chest, squeezing his hand hard. "I know you're leaving tomorrow. You have always been so…easy to read. It didn't take me long to put it together. You're going after him…Van I mean"

Asch didn't wait for Natalia to look at him.  
"Yes. That's the plan." He said seriously.

Natalia continued.

"I know I can stop you. So, I am not going to try. I just wanted to give you something that you would never forget, you know…. Your last night here with me…maybe the last time to feel human. What are best friends for, if not that?"

Asch felt the tears fall. Silently he held Natalia, surprised she didn't make a move to leave. Instead, Natalia joined his tears.

"Why…why does this have to be so complicated? Duty…. honor…..for our country….for our people. Why do I fight so hard for what others desire? I lived my life to serve others, always placing my noble duty as royalty yet the people always want more. Demand more. Do this. Do that. Say this. Wear that. Marry him. Why can't I fight for what I want? Spirits, it's unfair. Life is so unfair."

Asch listened and continued to let his humanity leak out of him. Just for tonight, he wanted to feel like every other human out there.

"Natalia, I never asked for this. But I can't run from it. You know that when tonight is over….." Asch swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "I have to end this. I must change the world in my own way. You know as well as I when that sun rises things will return to the way they were. You must know I will have to treat you the same, talk to you the same way I always have. I will have to push you away and hurt you. Do you know how hard that will be now that…. we….. Yulia, Natalia! I know very well that life is complicatedly unfair! It's not easy knowing that tomorrow….we might never…"

"It's okay. It's okay." Natalia interrupted. "I am just glad that for tonight, I'm yours.  
But I want to ask you…. What is it you truly fight for, Asch?"

Asch's head crashed on top of Natalia's.

"I really don't know, anymore, Princess."

Asch dug his face into her hair. They both let out human emotions, weaknesses neither one wanted the other to see.

"Natalia…." Asch let go of their entwined hands and pushed her head up to his, his hands uncontrollably shaking. He looked deep into her tear-stained eyes, knowing his were just as watery. He smiled, the way he had when he was a child. A smile he thought he had forgotten. A smile just for her.

"You are so beautiful. You could have any man in this world…"

Natalia shook her head. "You know that I don't want any other."

Asch let out an aggressive sigh.  
"Tch, you're impossible you know that. You stupid, stubborn woman."  
He prepared for what he was about to do and let uncomfortable silence fill the room.

Asch's voice became soft, the most human he had ever been.  
"But, you know…I'm glad…." Asch whispered as moved his hands towards her waist, lifting Natalia effortlessly up. She curled her legs around him. He began to walk towards the bed and hissed in her ear: "…..that you're _mine." _

And he threw her on the mattress.

There is no book or general guy-talk advice that Asch could have absorbed to prepare him for this moment. A fire spread inside him, igniting his member as well as accelerating his heart beat. Asch looked down at his surprised lover and climbed on her with no resistance. Natalia silently opened her arms and wrapped them around him, her fingers tracing the curves and muscles on his back. Asch placed his hand between her legs and propped them open and instinctively moved into position. He swore he could feel the heat between them spark volts of electricity through the air. His hand on his now fully erected member, Asch smiled as he adjusted its tip to her opening. Asch only looked at Natalia for a moment to get permission and she nodded.

"Natalia….." Asch moaned as her entered her, heat and moisture enrapturing his cock and fogging his ability to think. He allowed his primal desires to move him, focusing on the building pleasure. Slowly he thrusted his hips up and down, waiting for her walls to spread apart more so he could pick up the rhythm. Damn she felt good. He always heard from other knights how amazing sex was, but never really believed them. Here, tonight, Asch realized it was everything and more. Natalia began to match his rhythm; her moans became deeper and louder. His responded in kind, growling deeply with every thrust, waves of pleasure coursing through his very human essence.

Natalia's nails dug deeper into Asch's skin, drawing more blood. He didn't care, just another scar to add to the canvas; a story he would never share with anyone but her. As he thrusted harder he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Natalia….you feel….like heaven…" Asch moaned, consumed with raging passion to go faster. Asch looked down at his lover, her face hardly containing the pleasure she was feeling. He watched her beautiful breasts rise and fall with every movement he acted. Asch's hand laid over one of her breasts and he squeezed her nipple hard; Natalia screamed in ecstasy. Asch felt a pressure build up from the bottom of his organ that was slowly moving up to the tip. He knew he was about climax, but he didn't want to exhort himself too far without his partner; this night was just as much hers as his.

Asch slowed down the tempo and lowered his body and kissed Natalia, trying to focus on her lips than the pressure building within him.

"I'm so close, Natalia. I don't think I can hold it much longer."

Natalia nodded, her breath wet in his ear, "Asch….It's ok….you don't have to wait for me….. Just do it….spirits…I just want you…to…"

She didn't have time to finish that sentence as just then, Asch placed his good hand onto her clit and began to rub it rigorously. Natalia's eyes popped open and a silent moan escape her lips. Her body began to tense, and Asch felt her walls tighten around his cock. With one last thrust and one last tremor, that was all Asch needed to release. As she came down from her high, Asch filled Natalia; his love, energy, passion, and devotion passed through his organ into her.

Asch collapsed on Natalia. She stroked his hair and silently nuzzled her face into his shoulder and mumbled, "you are amazing. No matter what happens to us. No matter what you fight for. I won't forget this."

Asch slowly lifted himself off his partner, fearing he would eventually crush her if he stayed there too long and moved to her side. He curled up around her and looked deep into her eyes, once more. Asch promised himself he wouldn't allow emotions to cloud his reasoning but for the first time in a long time, a thought crossed his mind: perhaps she was a solid reasoning. Opening to someone, sharing a moment, allowing himself to be vulnerable… Asch worried it would make him weaker. Only, despite the psychical exhaustion he was feeling now, Asch felt stronger than ever before. He felt his life had purpose again. Fighting had meant nothing and everything to him his entire life. But it wasn't until this moment, Asch realized how pointless the fighting had been. He wanted to fight with purpose.

Asch took Natalia's fingers in his hands and kissed each of them slowly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Natalia replied.

"For making me remember what it is to be human again."

Sleep creeped over Asch like a dark, warm invitation. Watching his smiling Princess wrap a blanket around them, Asch lost control of his fatigue and mumbled the words: "I will fight…." The world around him turned black.

Natalia awoke the next morning, alone, in a room with dishevelled furniture pushed against a wall, a broken dresser, and her clothes neatly folded on a table by a bin of bloody water.

She stood up and stretched, sore and stiff. Natalia placed her hands on her neck and flinched as her fingers touched bruised flesh. She walked to the remnants of the dresser and investigated the mirror on top of it, looking at her reflection. She sighed and let out a chuckle as she saw the state of herself. Her hair was a tangled mess and there seemed to be a collection of bruises all over her chest. Natalia smiled and felt a slight pang of a cut on her bottom lip splitting. Despite looking like some one beat the crap out of her, Natalia had never felt better.

_So, it wasn't a dream_, she thought to herself.

Princess Natalia looked over to the right an noticed a leather pouch with gold coins inside, a card in front of it that read, "to replace what my temper broke".  
As she picked up the purse, she saw the neatly folded paper note under it. Placing down the sack, Natalia's shaking hands unfolded the letter.

_I will fight for you._

_\- Asch._


End file.
